Uryū Ishida/Image Gallery
|altbackcolor =#000000 |textcolor =#000000 |alttextcolor =#FFFFFF |maxwidth =15 |height =2.3 |tab1 =Overview |tab2 =Image Gallery |tab3 =Battles & Events }} Uryū Anime Images Profile Images 269Uryu alt.png|Uryū Ishida. Ep11UryuProfile.png|Uryū. 271Uryu alt.png|Uryū. Ep344UryuProfile3.png|Uryū 17 months after Sōsuke Aizen's defeat. Ep343UryuProfile.png|Uryū. Ep344UryuProfile.png|Uryū. Ep344UryuProfile2.png|Uryū. Agent of the Shinigami arc Ep13SokenTeachesUryu.png|Sōken Ishida teaches Uryū to form a Heilig Bogen. Ep14UryuSokenDiscuss.png|Uryū and Sōken discuss the downfall of the Quincy. Ep11IchigoUryuBump.png|Uryū bumps into Ichigo Kurosaki. Ep11UryuConfrontsIchigoRukia.png|Uryū confronts Ichigo and Rukia Kuchiki. Ep11UryūKojaku.png|Uryū forms his Heilig Bogen, Kojaku Ep11UryuCriticizesIchigo.png|Uryū criticizes Ichigo's abilities. Ep11UryuRepairsDoll.png|Uryū easily fixes a stuffed toy. Ep11MichiruThanksUryū.png|Michiru Ogawa thanks Uryū for fixing her torn doll. Ep11IchigoConfrontsUryu.png|Uryū is confronted by Ichigo. Ep11Reiraku1.png|Uryū uses Reiraku to show Ichigo his power. Ep11Reiraku2.png|Uryū grabs Ichigo's red ribbon using Reiraku. Ep11Reiraku3.png|Uryū uses Reiraku and tears off a piece of Ichigo's red ribbon to show it to him. Ep11IchigoRefusesDuel.png|Ichigo refuses to duel Uryū. Ep11IchigoAcceptsDuel.png|Ichigo enters his Shinigami form to duel Uryū. Ep12UryuPresentsBait.png|Uryū takes out a piece of Hollow Bait. Ep12HollowBait.png|Uryū holds the Hollow Bait. Ep12UryūCrushesBait.png|Uryū crushes the Hollow Bait. Ep12UryūKillsHollow.png|Uryū kills an emerging Hollow. Ep12IchigoConfrontsUryū.png|Uryū is grabbed by Ichigo. Ep12IchigoRunsOff.png|Ichigo runs past Uryū to save his sisters. Ep13UryūFeelsStrained.png|Uryū notes it is becoming harder to kill Hollows. Ep13IchigoShowsUp.png|Ichigo arrives. Ep14HollowsSurroundUryu.png|Uryū is surrounded by several Hollows. Ep14IchigoArrivesAtCarnage.png|Uryū is confronted by Ichigo. Ep14IchigoKicksUryu.png|Ichigo kicks Uryū in the head for talking too much. Ep14BackToBack.png|Uryū and Ichigo stand back-to-back. Ep14UryuDestroysHollows.png|Uryū destroys several Hollows with Heilig Pfeil. Ep14UraharaExplainsPlan.png|Urahara explains his plan to Uryū and Ichigo. Ep14UryūFeelsIchigosReiatsu.png|Uryū feels Ichigo's Reiatsu. Ep14IchigoEnlargesBow.png|Uryū's plan is put into motion. Ep14UryūDemandsAnswers.png|Uryū asks Ichigo how he has been fighting Hollows all this time. Ep14UryūGetsInjured.png|Uryū's arm is wounded by the sheer amount of power he is wielding. Ep14UryūSavesIchigo.png|Uryū fires arrows to calm down Ichigo's spiritual power. Ep14UryuAsksForgiveness.png|Uryū asks Sōken to forgive him. Ep15UryuArrivesLate.png|Uryū come to class late with bandaged arms. Ep15IchigoInvitesUryu.png|Ichigo invites Uryū to lunch. Ep15AwkwardLunch.png|Uryū, Ichigo, and Mizuiro eat lunch. Ep15IchigoRukiaBringKon.png|Ichigo and Rukia bring Kon to Uryū for repairs. Ep16UryūArrives.png|Uryū comes to Rukia's aid. Ep16UryuClaimsCoincidence.png|Uryū claims he only came across Rukia by coincidence. Ep16RukiaAttemptsPlea.png|Rukia attempts to convince Renji to let Uryū go. Ep16RenjiDefeatsUryū.png|Renji defeats Uryū. Ep16IchigoInterruptsRenji.png|Ichigo stops Renji from killing Uryū. Ep17UryuLeaves.png|Uryū leaves after Urahara heals him. Ep18YoruichiShocksUryu.png|Uryū is shocked to learn Yoruichi Shihōin is a talking cat. Ep18TryingToConvinceUryu.png|Yoruichi, Sado and Orihime try to recruit Uryū. Ep18UryuOpensBox.png|Uryū opens a box to begin his training. Ep20IchigoBaffledFriends.png|Ichigo is baffled when Uryū, Sado, and Orihime join him on his journey. Ep20IchigoFreaksOut.png|Uryū watches as Ichigo freaks out over Yoruichi being a talking cat. Ep20IchigoFriendsEnter.png|Uryū and his friends enter the Senkaimon. Soul Society arc Ep44UryūGivenSanreiGlove.png|Sōken gives Uryū the Sanrei Glove. Ep21IchigoFriendsRun.png|Uryū and his friends run through the Dangai. Ep21KoryuSnagsUryu.png|The Kōryū snags Uryū's cape. Ep21SadoSavesUryū.png|Sado frees Uryū from the Kōryū. Ep21KototsuChasesIchigoFriends.png|The Kōtotsu chases Uryū and his friends. Ep21SantenKesshun.png|Orihime protects Uryū and the others with Santen Kesshun. Ep21RyokaLandInSoulSociety.png|Orihime catches her friends with Santen Kesshun. Ep21IchigoFriendsSurprisedRukongai.png|Uryū and his friends are surprised by the state of the Rukongai. Ep21OrihimeUryuWatch.png|Uryū and Orihime watch Jidanbō fight Ichigo. Ep22YoruichiAssuresIchigo.png|Uryū and his friends check on Ichigo. Ep22GroupWatchResidentsAppear.png|The Ryoka upon arriving in Soul Society. Ep22YoruichiExplainsProblem.png|Yoruichi explains why they can no longer use the gates. Ep22GanjuCrashesMeeting.png|Ganju Shiba crashes into the meeting. Ep23SadoOrihimeUryuWatch.png|Uryū, Orihime, and Sado watch as Jidanbō sleeps. Ep23UryuPullsIchigo.png|Uryū attempts to pull Ichigo out of the house. Ep23YoruichiScratchesIchigo.png|Uryū watches as Yoruichi scratches Ichigo. Ep23IchigoUryuShocked.png|Uryū and Ichigo are shocked by Kūkaku Shiba's house. Ep23KoganehikoShiroganehikoGuard.png|Uryū and his friends are confronted by Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko. Ep23KoganehikoLeadsRyoka.png|Koganehiko leads Uryū and his friends down the stairs. Ep23KūkakuGreetsRyoka.png|Uryū and his friends meet Kūkaku for the first time. Ep23IchigoFriendsEncounterGanju.png|Uryū and his friends encounter Ganju once more. Ep23UryuOrihimeSadoShocked.png|Uryū and his friends are shocked by Kūkaku's response. Ep23KukakuBringsRyoka.png|Kūkaku brings Uryū and his friends to an underground door. Ep24UryuHitReishukaku.png|Uryū is hit in the face with the Reishūkaku. Ep24KukakuOrdersKoganehikoShiroganehiko.png|Kūkaku orders Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko to teach Uryū and his friends how to use the Reishūkaku. Ep24UryūUsingReishūkaku.png|Uryū creates a barrier with the Reishūkaku. Ep24OrihimeLiesHunger.png|Orihime lies about being hungry to Uryū and the others. Ep24OrihimeSadoUryuFeelReiatsu.png|Orihime, Sado, and Uryū sense Ichigo's intense Reiatsu. Ep25IchigoGrabsTail.png|Uryū, Orihime, and Sado attempt to remove Ichigo's hand from Yoruichi's tail. Ep25IchigoFriendsBarrier.png|Uryū and his friends create a collective barrier with the Reishūkaku. Ep25IchigoFriendsLaunched.png|Uryū and his friends are launched high into the air by Kagizaki. Ep25Kagizaki8.png|Uryū and his friends maintain the cannonball while Ganju chants the second incantation for Kagizaki. Ep25SphereUnravels.png|Uryū and his friends are suspended in midair by the collapsed cannonball. Ep25IchigoFriendsCaught.png|Uryū and his friends are caught up in a vortex of energy. Ep26OrihimeUnconcious.png|Uryū watches over a sleeping Orihime. Ep26UryuExplainsAid.png|Uryū explains how he bandaged up Orihime's arm. Ep27OrihimeUryuFlee.png|Uryū and Orihime running Ep28UryuOrihimeHide.png|Uryū and Orihime hide on the roof of a building. Ep29UryūProtectsOrihimeFromJirōbō.png|Uryū saving Orihime Ep29UryūAttacksJirōbō.png|Uryū confronting Jirōbō Ikkanzaka Ep28UryūsQuincyUniform.png|Uryū's Sanrei Glove bow. Ep30AyameShunōSurpriseUryū.png|Uryū shocked by Orihime's Shun Shun Rikka Ep42ToshimoriInspects.png|Uryū and Orihime with Toshimori Ep43OrihimeShieldsUryuAramaki.png|Uryū trying to protect Orihime Ep43NemuSlashedWithUryū.png|Uryū and Nemu slashed. Ep43KurotsuchiExplains.png|Mayuri Kurotsuchi uses his Shikai on Uryū. Ep43UryūUsesRansotengai.png|Uryū uses the Ransōtengai technique to continue fighting Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Ep44UryūsBow.png|Uryū's bow while wearing the Sanrei Glove. Ep44RemovingSanreiGlove.png|Uryū removes the Sanrei Glove. Ep44UryūQuincyLetztStil.png|Uryū while using Quincy: Letzt Stil. Ep44UryūBattlesKurotsuchi.png|Uryū uses the Quincy: Letzt Stil against Mayuri Kurotsuchi and his Bankai. Ep44UryūTakesAntidote.png|Uryū saves Nemu. Ep54FriendsSeeExecution.png|Uryū and friends see the beginning of the execution ceremony Ep59UpHill.png|Uryū and friends run up the Sōkyoku Hill to get to Ichigo. Ep63RyokaLeaveSoulSociety.png|Uryū and his friends leave Soul Society. Arrancar arc The Menos Grande Chasing Ishida.png|The Menos Grande chases Uryū. Ep111MenosGrandeBottomHalf.png|Uryū is attacked by the Menos Grande's bottom half. 126Uryu vs. Ryuken.png|Uryū being trained by his father Ep126Wolke.png|Uryū uses the Quincy technique Wolke. Uryu Ishida shot by Ryuken.png|Uryū is shot by Ryūken Ishida. Hueco Mundo arc IshidaAndIchigoInGarganta.png|Uryū and Ichigo inside the Garganta. IshidaIchigoChadEnterHuecoMundo.png|Uryū, Ichigo and Chad enter Hueco Mundo. 144Uryu catches.png|Uryū catches Sado before he falls. 144Aisslinger appears.png|Aisslinger Wernarr appears before Uryū. 144Uryu pursues.png|Uryū vs. Aisslinger 144Ginrei Kojaku.png|Uryū's new bow, Ginrei 144Uryu vs. Aisslinger.png|Uryū vs. Aisslinger 145Cannonball cracks.png|The cannonball Uryū and his friends are creating begins to crack. Ep146RunugangaReappears.png|Runuganga reappears before Uryū and his friends. Ep150FivePaths.png|Uryū and his friends separate down different paths. 156Uryu's Quincy pentacle.png|Uryū's Quincy cross. Ep153UryuInjured.png|Uryū is injured fighting Cirucci Sanderwicci. Ep156AlaCortadola1.png|Cirucci uses Ala Cortadola to attack Pesche and Uryū. Ep156AlaCortadola3.png|Cirucci tries to hit Uryū and Pesche with Ala Cortadola. Ep156AlaCortadola4.png|Uryū is targeted by Ala Cortadola. 156Uryu cuts.png|Uryū cuts through Cirucci's blades. 156Uryu vs. Cirucci.png|Uryū vs. Cirucci. 157Seele Schneider.png|Uryū uses Seele Schneider. Ep157UryuVsCirucci.png|Cirucci uses Ala Cortadola Hachador to clash with Uryū. Ep157SeeleSchneiderAbsorbsReishi.png|Uryū's Seele Schneider absorbs the Reishi it cut off from Cirucci's attacks. Ep163SzayelGreetsUryu.png|Szayelaporro Granz greets Uryū. 163Renji blocks.png|Renji protecting Uryū from Szayelaporro's Fracción. Ep164Sprenger1.png|Uryū uses Sprenger against Szayelaporro. Ep164Gintō.png|Uryū uses a Gintō to activate Sprenger. Ep164RenjiUryuVsSzayelaporro.png|Szayelaporro heals himself. Ep193ClonesRubble.png|Uryū and Renji clones. Ep199RenjiUryuPoisoned.png|Renji and Uryū are poisoned by Mayuri's Bankai. 200Uryu and Renji cover.png|Uryū covers his eyes. Ep200NemuHoldsUryu.png|Nemu holds down a struggling Uryū for Mayuri. Ep214UryuExplainsHyperEroticMode.png|Uryū explains Chizuru's Hyper-Erotic Mode. Fake Karakura Town arc 268Uryu shoots.png|Uryū appears to fight Yammy Llargo. 269Yammy attacks.png|Uryū dodging Yammy's attack. 269Seele Schneider.png|Uryū pulls a Seele Schneider from its slot on his hip. 269Uryu pulls.png|Uryū prepares to fire a Seele Schneider. YammyresistingSeeleSchneider.png|Yammy Llargo resisting the Seele Schneider. Ep269Sprenger1.png|Uryū catches Yammy in Sprenger. 270Uryu and Orihime ascend.png|Uryū and Orihime ascend to the top of the dome. OrihimeUryuUlquiorraReiatsu.png|Engulfed by Ulquiorra's spiritual power in Segunda Etapa 271Licht Regen.png|Uryū uses Licht Regen on Ulquiorra Cifer. 271Uryu is wounded.png|Uryū's injured arm as a result of his fight with Ulquiorra Cifer. 271Uryu runs.png|Uryū runs toward Ulquiorra with a Seele Schneider in hand. Ep271UlquiorraDefeatsUryu.png|Ulquiorra defeats Uryū. Ep272UryuOrihimeWatch.png|Orihime and Uryū watch Hollow Ichigo fight Ulquiorra. 272Uryu prevents.png|Uryū prevents Ichigo from carving up Ulquiorra's body. 272Uryu is impaled.png|Uryū is stabbed by Ichigo. Ep272UlquiorraRemovesSword.png|Ulquiorra removes Ichigo's Zanpakutō from Uryū's gut. Ep310IchigosFriendsReturn.png|Uryū and the others greet Ichigo after Aizen's defeat. Ep310IchigosFriendsWatchOver.png|Sado, Orihime, Rukia and Uryū stand over Ichigo as he awakens. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Ep343UryuRunsBy.png|Uryū rushes passed Ichigo's classroom. Ep343UryuNGang.png|Uryū approaches the gang. Obuta beat down.png|Ichigo and Uryū knock Obuta to the ground. Ep344OrihmeLaughs.png|Orihime laughs at Uryū's suggestion. Ep344TsukishimaWatchesUryu.png|Shūkurō Tsukishima watches Uryū. Ep344UryuOutside.png|Uryū arrives at Ichigo's house. Ishida Chases a stranger.png|Uryū chases Shūkurō Tsukishima. Ep345Ambulance.png|Uryū is taken away in an Ambulance. Ep345UryuHospital.png|Uryū, not happy with being in hospital. Ep347OrihimeVisits.png|Orihime visits Uryū. Ep354OrihimeVisitsUryu.png|Orihime visits Uryū again. Ep354OrihimeHealsUyru.png|Orihime heals Uryū. Ep354UryuTalks.png|Uryū tells Orihime his theories. Uryu senses a strange Reiatsu.png|Uryū senses a strange Reiatsu where Orihime and Sado were. 358Uryu encounters.png|Keigo and Mizuiro run into Uryū. Uryu on top of the building.png|Uryū wonders what's going on. Tsukishima in one of Orihime's memories.png|Tsukishima in a memory of Hueco Mundo. Ep360IchigoUryuDown.png|Both Ichigo is betrayed and Uryū is down. Uryu arrives.png|Uryū arrives to help. Ep360UryuArrives.png|Uryū arrives on the scene. Ep361KugoAttacksUryu.png|Kūgo attacks Uryū. Ep361PlanBegins.png|Kūgo and Tsukishima stand over the injured Uryū. Ep361UryuInjured.png|Uryū questions Kūgo and Tsukishima. Ep361UryuKnew.png|Uryū reveals his suspicions. Ep363IchigoKicksUryu.png|Ichigo kicks Uryū. Ep365IchigoUryuDiscuss.png|Uryū and Ichigo hide to discuss their tactics. Uryus new bow.png|Uryū's new Heilig Bogen. Ep365UryuWatchesIchigo.png|Uryū watching Ichigo go Bankai. Bount arc (anime only) Ep65UryuPicksLock.png|Uryū picks Orihime's door. Ep65RirinOnPhone.png|Ichigo talks to Ririn over the phone. Ep65WeNeedPhone.png|Ichigo, Uryū and Renji being held back by Jinta and Ururu. Ep66IchigoRenjUryūDiscuss.png|Renji, Uryū and Ichigo in the museum maze. Ep66UryūsMap.png|Uryū's sketch of the maze. Ep66MazesLayout.png|Real shape of the maze, as described by Uryū. Ep67FriendsAreMissing.png|The group are drawn into the Mod-Souls scheme. Ep67PointingFingers.png|The group blame each other. Ep68LetterReceived.png|Uryū looks on as Ichigo reads Ririn's letter. Ep69BountExplanation.png|Explanation of the Bount. Ep70RyōNoticesUryū.png|Uryū and Ryō. Ep71RyōFacesGang.png|Ichigo, Rukia and Uryū against Ryō. Ep71FriedGrabsUryū.png|Uryū caught by Fried. Ep71FriedWoundsUryū.png|Fried wounds him. Ep71YoshinoRescuesUryū.png|Yoshino saves Uryū. Ep71YoshinoTendsToUryū.png|Yoshino and Uryū. Ep71UryūGetsVisitors.png|Uryū is visited in hospital. Ep72SadoHitsWater.png|Sado tries to save a drowning Uryū. Ep73BattleAgainstHoBan.png|Uryū is carried by Sado as his friends face off against Hō and Ban's Dolls. Ep73GuhlGrabsUryū.png|Uryū is captured by Guhl. Episode74UryuFaints.png|Uryū collapses. Episode74UryuYoshino.png|Yoshino explains things to Uryū. Ep75KogaConfrontsYoshinoUryu.png|Koga confronts Yoshino and Uryū. Ep75BountsOfferUryū.png|Uryū Ishida is brought before the Bount. Ep75IshidaCaptured.png|Uryū held captive by the Bounts, clasped by Dalk. Ep76UryuBangsDoors.png|Uryū bangs his door, wanting to get out. 78Yoshino kisses.png|Yoshino kisses Uryū. Episode81UraharaUryu.png|Urahara questions Uryū. Ep89NemuAttacksUryu.png|Nemu attacks Uryū. Ep91UryuOthersAppear.png|Rangiku and the others follow Uryū. 91Arrow enters.png|Uryū shoots an arrow through the Senkaimon. Ep91IchigoPunchesUryu.png|Ichigo strikes Uryū. Ep91GroupPreparesReturn.png|The group prepares to leave for Soul Society. Episode97DiscussingBountsCreation.png|Ran'Tao explains the Bount's creation and reason for existence. Episode97LeavingRanTao.png|Uryū and Ichigo leave Ran'Tao. Ep102UryūUsesSun.png|Uryū uses the sun in his attack against Yoshi. Episode102ConcentratedAttack.png|Uyrū uses a stronger attack. Ep102UryūShootsAtYoshi.png|Uryū suddenly attacks Yoshi. Ep102UryūConfrontsYoshi.png|Yoshi Vs Uryū. Ep103UryūDefeatsYoshi.png|Uryū defeats Yoshi. Ep102UryūBidesHisTime.png|Uryū dodges Nieder. Ep102UryūYoshiTalk.png|Uryū and Yoshi. Ep102YoshiAttacks.png|Uryū versus Yoshi. Ep102UryūFiresShot.png|Uryū fires the Quincy Bangle at full power. Ep102YoshiSlashesUryū.png|Yoshi hits Uryū. Ep103YoshiCutsUryū.png|Yoshi cuts Uryū. Ep103QuincyBangleOverloads.png|Uryū sees the Quincy Bangle overloading. Ep103UryuSurprisesYoshi.png|Uryū surprises Yoshi. Ep103UryuVsYoshi.png|Uryū faces off against Yoshi. 103Uryu sees.png|Uryū sees Sōken. Ep105OrihimeHeals.png|Orihime heals Uryū. 106Uryu fires.png|Uryū surprises Kariya. Ep106UryuVsKariya.png|Uryū and Kariya in battle. 106Kariya dodges.png|Kariya dodges an arrow 106Kariya kicks.png|Uryū is kicked by Kariya. 106Ran'Tao grabs.png|Ran'Tao grabs Kariya during the battle. 106Uryu catches.png|Uryū catches Ran'Tao. Ep107IchigoArrives.png|Ichigo protects Ran'Tao and Uryū. Ep107MeetingUp.png|Ran'Tao and Uryū meet up with the others. Ep108FriendsArrive.png|Sado, Orihime and Uryū arrive on the scene. The New Captain Shūsuke Amagai arc (anime only) Episode170KenryuExplains.png|Kenryū explains the situation. Ichigo's friends intervene.png|Sado, Orihime and Uryū intervene. Ep174Meeting.png|Urahara explains the spirit particle shortage. The Assassins commit suicide.png|Assassins commit suicide. Episode176UryuVsKuzu.png|Uryū fights Kuzu. Episode176UnleashingShiragiri.png|Kuzu unleashes Shiragiri. Ep176MugenKairo.png|Uryū trapped in Kuzu's mist. Episode176UryuCut.png|Uryū's arm is cut. Episode176SeeleSchneider.png|Uryū uses Seele Schneider to block. Episode177SeeleSchneiderCuts.png|Seele Schneider cuts Kuzu's blade. Episode177SeeleArrow.png|Uryū uses Seele Schneider as an arrow. Ep177UryuVsRyu.png|Uryū fires a Seele Schneider at one of Ryū's shadow afterimages. Episode177UryuInjured.png|Uryū lies injured. Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Ep231UraharaGathersFriends.png|Urahara gathers Ichigo and his friends. Ep231YoruishiExplains.png|Yoruichi explains the situation. 234Ichigo and Uryu are served.png|Ichigo and Uryū are served watermelon stew. 239Sado stops.png|Sado restrains Kon. Ep243TeamKarakura.png|Uryū and his friends. 248Uryu and Sado arrive.png|Uryū and Sado appear to stop Muramasa. 249Uryu and Sado stand.png|Uryū and Sado stand across from Orihime and Muramasa. Ep249MuramasaIllusions.png|Four silhouettes of Muramasa stand behind Uryū. 249Muramasa runs.png|Muramasa runs toward Uryū from behind with his sword drawn. Ep249UryuVsMuramasaSenbonzakura.png|Uryū faces off against Muramasa and Senbonzakura. Ep249UryuProtected.png|Orihime protects Uryū. Ep249SenbonzakuraProtectsHimself.png|Senbonzakura shields himself from Uryū's attack. 249Uryu uses.png|Uryū uses Licht Regen once more. 249Uryu sees.png|Uryū notices the island crackling with electricity. Ep249UryuBlocks.png|Uryū blocks Senbonzakura's attack. Ep249SeeleAbsorbs.png|Uryū absorbs Senbonzakura's Reishi. 249Senbonzakura attacks.png|Senbonzakura attacks Uryū. 250Ichigo stands.png|Ichigo stands behind Uryū and pretends to be the manifested spirit of Ginrei Kōjaku. 252Ichigo tells.png|Ichigo tells Sado to pretend to be the manifested spirit of Uryū's Seele Schneider. Ep249RukiaJoinsHerFriends.png|Rukia joins Uryū and the others. Ep249MuramasasReiatsu.png|Uryū observes Muramasa's dark Reiatsu. Ep249MuramasaTriesAttackingUryu.png|Muramasa tries to attack Uryū. Gotei 13 Invading Army arc (anime only) Ep319UryuRefusesToLeave.png|Uryū gets ready to attack. Ep319InabaConstruesSeeleSchneider.png|Inaba reads Uryū's Seele Schneider. Ep319InabaAlive.png|Inaba reveals himself to have survived the attack. Ep319UryuIsCutOpen.png|Uryū is suddenly cut open. Ep319UryuDefeated.png|Uryū lies injured. Ep319UryuStaggers.png|Uryū staggers to his feet. Ep319SantenKesshunUryu.png|Orihime's Senten Kesshun saves Uryū. Ep319UryuSurprisesInaba.png|Uryū surprise attacks Inaba. Ep320KonQuestionsNozomi.png|Kon questions Nozomi. Ep320OrihimeThanksUrahara.png|Orihime thanks Urahara for the equipment and food. Ep320UryuToHelpNozomi.png|Uryu explains that the barbecue could help Nozomi open up. Nozomi Looks At Barbeque.png|Nozomi watches the barbeque. Ep321UryuArrivesLate.png|Uryū arrives in the wake of the Reigai's attacks. Uryu Heals The Shinigami.png|Uryū aiding the injured Hisagi and Marechiyo Ōmaeda. Urahara Gets The News.png|Monitoring Ichigo's progress. Uryu Chats With Kon.png|Uryū asks Kon about Nozomi. 331Nozomi trains.png|Nozomi trains in the Human World. ShinigamiProtectNozomi.png|Uryū and the Shinigami protect Nozomi. Ep332UryuSavesNozomi.png|Uryū saves Nozomi. Ep330UryuIchigo.png Ep339FriendsShowUp.png|Arriving to fight Yushima. Ep340UryuBehindYushima.png|Uryū gets behind Yushima. Anime Volume Covers Bleach Vol. 3 Cover.png|Uryū on the cover of DVD volume 3. Bleach Vol. 18 Cover.png|Uryū on the cover of DVD volume 18. Bleach Viz Season 4 Box Set Part 2 Cover.png|Uryū and Ichigo Kurosaki on the cover of the second half-season box set of Season 4. Bleach Anime 5th Anniversary Box Set Cover.png|Uryū and his friends on the cover of the Bleach Anime 5th Anniversary Boxset. Music Covers Bleach The Hell Verse OST.png|Uryū, Ichigo, Renji, Rukia, Kokutō, and Shuren on the cover of the Bleach: The Hell Verse OST. Bleach Beat Collection S1V3.png|Uryū on the cover of the third volume of the first Bleach Beat Collection session. Bleach B Station S1V3.png|Uryū and Ichigo on the cover of the third volume of the first Bleach B Station session. Bleach B Station S5V4.png|Uryū, Starrk, Lilynette, Love, and Mashiro on the cover of the fourth volume of the fifth Bleach B Station session. Uryū Manga Images Profile Images 33Uryu profile.png|Uryū Ishida. 44Uryu profile.png|Uryū. 46Uryu profile.png|Uryū. 49Uryu profile.png|Uryū. 61Uryu profile.png|Uryū. 77Uryu profile.png|Uryū. 83Uryu profile.png|Uryū. 364Uryu's black hair.png|Uryū's black hair. 46Young Uryu.png|Uryū as a young boy. 425Uryu profile.png|Uryū 17 months after Aizen's defeat. Agent of the Shinigami arc 46Uryu and Soken discuss.png|Uryū discusses the downfall of the Quincy with his master, Sōken Ishida. 33Uryu looks.png|Uryū watches Ichigo Kurosaki as the latter runs past him. 34Cover.png|Uryū and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 34. 34Uryu confronts.png|Uryū confronts Ichigo and Rukia Kuchiki. 34Uryu's Quincy Cross.png|Uryū's Quincy Cross. 34Uryu's Heilig Bogen, Kojaku.png|Uryū forms his Heilig Bogen, Kojaku. 35Uryu prepares.png|Uryū prepares to repair Michiru Ogawa's doll. 35Reiraku.png|Uryū uses Reiraku to show Ichigo his power. 35Uryu grabs.png|Uryū grabs Ichigo's red ribbon. 36Ichigo confronts.png|Ichigo decides to accept Uryū's challenge. 36Hollow Bait.png|Uryū holds a piece of Hollow Bait in his hand. 36Uryu crushes.png|Uryū crushes the Hollow Bait between his fingers. 37Ichigo confronts.png|Ichigo confronts Uryū over his reckless decision. 40Cover.png|Uryū and his future friends on the cover of Chapter 40. 41Cover.png|The locations of Uryū and his future friends marked on the cover of Chapter 41. 44Uryu weakens.png|Uryū begins to grow weaker as he continues to fight. 45Ichigo berates.png|Uryū is stunned by Ichigo ignoring him in favor of berating Kon. 46Cover.png|Uryū and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 46. 46Uryu is surrounded.png|Uryū is surrounded by Hollows. 46Uryu explains.png|Uryū explains his motivation to Ichigo. 46Ichigo kicks.png|Ichigo kicks Uryū into a Hollow out of annoyance. 47Cover.png|Uryū and Ichigo are surrounded by Hollows on the cover of Chapter 47. 47Ichigo slashes.png|Ichigo leaps over Uryū to slash through a Hollow behind him. 47Ichigo and Uryu prepare.png|Uryū prepares to fight back-to-back with Ichigo. 47Ichigo and Uryu see.png|Uryū and Ichigo see a Menos Grande entering Karakura Town. 48Cover.png|Uryū, Ichigo, Kon in Ichigo's body, and Kisuke Urahara on the cover of Chapter 48. 48Ichigo explains.png|Ichigo explains his plan for defeating the Menos Grande to Uryū. 49Uryu's Kojaku grows.png|Uryū's Heilig Bogen, Kojaku, grows drastically in size due to Ichigo's Reiryoku. 49Uryu and Ichigo stand.png|Uryū kneels with Ichigo's Zanpakutō wrapped around his head to supply him with the latter's Reiryoku. 50Uryu withstands.png|Uryū withstands the damage caused by his extremely powerful Kojaku to help Ichigo. 50Uryu falls.png|Uryū falls to his knees after stabilizing Ichigo. 51Cover.png|Uryū on the cover of Chapter 51. 51Friends eat.png|Uryū eats lunch with Ichigo, Keigo Asano, and Mizuiro Kojima. 52Uryu arrives.png|Uryū arrives to help Rukia. 53Uryu explains.png|Uryū explains that he only went out to get some sewing supplies. 53Renji defeats.png|Renji Abarai defeats Uryū. 57Uryu leaves.png|Uryū leaves after being healed by Urahara. 61Uryu arrives.png|Uryū arrives at a remote area in the wilderness to train. 61Sado, Orihime, and Uryu discuss.png|Uryū discusses training with Sado and Orihime. 61Yoruichi reveals.png|Uryū is shocked to learn that Orihime and Sado's teacher is a cat. 61Uryu opens.png|Uryū opens a box to begin his training. 66Cover.png|Uryū on the cover of Chapter 66. 67Uryu completes.png|Uryū completes his training. 67Sanrei Glove.png|Uryū's Sanrei Glove. 69Uryu arrives.png|Uryū arrives at the Urahara Shop. 69Urahara greets.png|Urahara greets Uryū and his friends. 70Urahara and Tessai prepare.png|Uryū watches as Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi prepare to open the Senkaimon. 70Ichigo, Orihime, Sado, and Uryu enter.png|Uryū and his friends enter the Dangai. Soul Society arc 71Cover.png|Uryū, Ichigo, Orihime, and Sado on the cover of Chapter 71. 71Ichigo, Orihime, Sado, and Uryu run.png|Sado and his friends run through the Dangai. 71Sado frees.png|Sado frees Uryū from the Kōryū. 71Kototsu pursues.png|The Kōtotsu pursues Uryū and his friends. 71Santen Kesshun2.png|Orihime cushions her friends' landing with Santen Kesshun. 71Uryu reveals.png|Uryū reveals that he brought a spare cape. 72Yoruichi explains.png|Yoruichi explains Jidanbō Ikkanzaka's duties as gatekeeper to Uryū. 73Sado, Orihime, and Uryu brace.png|Uryū and his friends brace themselves against the shockwave. 76Ichigo survives.png|Uryū is startled by Ichigo's survival of Gin Ichimaru's attack. 76Ganju is thrown.png|Uryū and his friends are shocked when Ganju Shiba is thrown into the room. 77Ichigo punches.png|Uryū and his friends are shocked to see Ichigo punch Ganju. 77Ganju's Gang confronts.png|Uryū and Orihime are confronted by Ganju's Gang. 78Uryu pulls.png|Uryū pulls Ichigo away while the latter tries to stay until Ganju returns. 78Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko confront.png|Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko confront Uryū and Ichigo. 78Koganehiko leads.png|Koganehiko leads Uryū and his friends through Kūkaku Shiba's house. 78Ichigo and friends encounter.png|Uryū and his friends encounter Ganju once more as Kūkaku's brother. 79Kakaku Taiho chamber.png|Uryū approaches the Kakaku Taihō. 80Kakaku Taiho.png|Uryū and his friends stand around the fully raised Kakaku Taihō. 80Uryu is hit.png|Uryū is hit in the face by the Reishūkaku. 80Kukaku orders.png|Kūkaku orders Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko to instruct Uryū and his friends in using the Reishūkaku. 80Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko train.png|Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko train Uryū and his friends in using the Reishūkaku. 81Uryu's barrier.png|Uryū a creates thin, oval-shaped barrier with the Reishūkaku. 81Ganju tells.png|Ganju tells Uryū and his friends that it is time for dinner. 82Sado, Uryu, and Orihime eat.png|Uryū, Sado, and Orihime eat dinner. 82Kukaku, attendants, and Ryoka sense.png|Uryū, Sado, Orihime, Koganehiko, Shiroganehiko, and Kūkaku feel a powerful Reiatsu. 82Kukaku berates.png|Kūkaku berates Ichigo for losing concentration as his friends watch. 83Ichigo and friends prepare.png|Uryū and his friends prepare to launch themselves into the Seireitei. 84Yoruichi taunts.png|Yoruichi taunts a dejected Ichigo over his inability to easily use the Reishūkaku as his friends watch. 84Ichigo and friends prepare.png|Uryū and his friends prepare to create a barrier together. 84Ichigo and friends' barrier.png|Uryū and his friends create a barrier with their shared Reiryoku. 84Ichigo and friends fly.png|Uryū and his friends are sent flying high into the sky by Kagizaki. 84Kagizaki8.png|Uryū and his friends pool their Reiryoku while Ganju reads the second incantation of Kagizaki. 85Ichigo and friends are trapped.png|Uryū and his friends are trapped in the melted cannonball. 85Ichigo and friends are caught.png|Uryū and his friends are caught up in an energy vortex. 85Sado throws.png|Sado throws Uryū to Orihime. 85Ichigo and Orihime reach.png|Ichigo and Orihime reach for each other while carrying Uryū and Ganju. 86Cover.png|Uryū on the cover of Chapter 86. 86Uryu and Orihime land.png|Uryū and Orihime land in a seemingly deserted area. 91Cover.png|Uryū on the cover of Chapter 91. 92Cover.png|Uryū on the cover of Chapter 92. 101Cover.png|Uryū and the other Ryoka on the cover of Chapter 101. 121Santen Kesshun2.png|Orihime protects herself and Uryū from an explosion with Santen Kesshun. 125Cover.png|Uryū uses the Quincy Final Form on the cover of Chapter 125. 126Cover.png|Uryū and Nemu on the cover of Chapter 126. 150Cover.png|Uryū and his friends on the cover of Chapter 150. 155Cover.png|Uryū, Ichigo, Hisagi, Hitsugaya, and Renji on the cover of Chapter 155. 170Cover.png|Uryū, Ichigo, Orihime, and Rukia on the cover of Chapter 170. 171Cover.png|Ichigo & co on the cover of Chapter 171. 182Cover.png|Uryū and several others on the cover of Chapter 182. Arrancar arc 189Cover.png|Uryū and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 189. Hueco Mundo arc 241Cover.png|Uryū and Ryūken on the cover of Chapter 241. 242Cover.png|Uryū and Sado on the cover of Chapter 242. 243Cover.png|Uryū on the cover of Chapter 243. 247Cover.png|Uryū, his friends, and the enemy captains on the cover of Chapter 247. 250Cover.png|Uryū, Ichigo, Sado, Rukia, Renji, and Nel on the cover of Chapter 250. 252Cover.png|Uryū and his friends on the cover of Chapter 252. 257Ala Cortadola.png|Cirucci uses Ala Cortadola against Uryū and Pesche. 257Ala Cortadola Dispersion2.png|Cirucci's blades target Uryū. 257Ala Cortadola Dispersion3.png|Uryū dodges the blades from Ala Cortadola Dispersion. 257Ala Cortadola Dispersion5.png|Cirucci targets Uryū again with Ala Cortadola Dispersion. 258Cover.png|Uryū and Ryūken on the cover of Chapter 258. 258Ala Cortadola Hachador2.png|Cirucci clashes with Uryū while using Ala Cortadola Hachador. 265Cover.png|Uryū, Ichigo, Rukia, and Renji on the cover of Chapter 265. 275Cover.png|Uryū and Renji on the cover of Chapter 275. 275Sprenger.png|Uryū captures Szayelaporro uses Sprenger. 276Sprenger.png|Uryū uses Sprenger to attack Szayelaporro. 286Cover.png|Uryū, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, and Sado on the cover of Chapter 286. 288Cover.png|Uryū, Renji, and Szayelaporro on the cover of Chapter 288. 288Carbon-Copy3.png|Uryū and Renji are cloned using Carbon-Copy. 293Teatro de Titere.png|Uryū is caught up in Szayelaporro's Teatro de Titere. 298Cover.png|Uryū, Ichigo, Orihime, and Rukia on the cover of Chapter 298. 301Cover.png|Uryū, Ichigo, Sado, Renji, and Ikkaku on the cover of Chapter 301. -99Cover.png|Uryū and his friends on the cover of Chapter -99. Fake Karakura Town arc 317Cover.png|Uryū and his friends on the cover of Chapter 317. 344Cover.png|Uryū on the cover of Chapter 344. 349Licht Regen.png|Uryū uses Licht Regen. 349Uryu loses.png|Uryū loses his hand while fighting Ulquiorra Cifer. 387Cover.png|Uryū and his friends on the cover of Chapter 387. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc 426Ichigo and Uryu defeat.png|Uryū and Ichigo beat Obuta. 429Uryu chases.png|Uryū chases Shūkurō Tsukishima. 429Tsukishima moves.png|Tsukishima attacks Uryū. Injured uryu.png|Uryū lies injured. 447Orihime visits.png|Orihime visiting Uryū in hospital. 470Uryu's new bow.png|Uryū using his new bow against Kūgo. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 481Ichigo's group prepares.png|Uryū fights Hollows with his friends. 537Uryu's Wandenreich outfit.png|Uryū in Wandenreich attire. 543Cover.png|Uryū on the cover of chapter 543. 543Uryu is nominated.png|Uryū is revealed to be Yhwach's successor. 543Yhwach bestows.png|Yhwach completes the ceremony with Uryū. 546Yhwach, Haschwalth, and Uryu watch.png|Yhwach, Uryū, and Haschwalth stand on top of Silbern. 565Haschwalth explains.png|Haschwalth explains Yhwach's soul-sharing powers to Uryū. 584Cross appears.png|Haschwalth summons a six-pointed cross on top of the building which he, Yhwach, and Uryū are standing on. 586Uryu's Heilig Bogen.png|Uryū wields his new bow. 610Haschwalth explains.png|Haschwalth explains Yhwach's The Almighty to Uryū. 619Uryu arrives.png|Uryū appears on the battlefield to hinder Ichigo and his friends. 620Uryu moves.png|Uryū moves between Ichigo and Yhwach. 629Schutzstaffel kneel.png|Uryū and the Schutzstaffel kneel before Yhwach. 640Color pages 2-3.png|Uryū and the Sternritter on the special 14th anniversary poster. 659Haschwalth confronts.png|Haschwalth confronts Uryū. 659Ichigo and Uryu meet.png|Ichigo comes face to face with Uryū after his apparent betrayal. 660Cover.png|Uryū on the cover of Chapter 660. 660Ichigo attacks.png|Ichigo attacks Uryū. 661Cover.png|On the cover of chapter 661. 672Uryu limps.png|The injured Uryū faces Haschwalth. 674Haschwalth incapacitates.png|Haschwalth incapacitates Uryū. 674Uryu's Heilig Bogen.png|Uryū's new four-pronged bow. 675Uryu's Heilig Bogen.png|Uryū's new bow. 675Cover.png|On the cover of chapter 675. 679Haschwalth prepares.png|Haschwalth prepares to kill Uryū. 682Cover.png|On the cover of chapter 682. 682Uryu receives.png|Uryū receives a silver arrowhead from Ryūken. 686Color pages 2-3.png|Colour spread from the final chapter. Covers and Polls MangaVolume4Cover.png|Uryū on the cover of Volume 4. Bleach Volume 72 Cover.png|Uryū on the cover of Volume 72. ACBTBFirst Popularity Poll.png|Uryū and the other top 10 winners of the first popularity poll. ACBTBSecond Popularity Poll.png|Uryū and the other top 10 winners of the second popularity poll. 307Fourth Popularity Poll 1-5.png|Uryū and the other top 5 winners of the fourth popularity poll. THVIBColor Spread 1.png|Uryū and the rest of the main cast of Bleach: The Hell Verse. Bleach Resurrected Souls 2.png|Uryū and Ichigo on the cover of the second Bleach: Resurrected Souls volume. SJ2002-09-09 cover.png|Uryū, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, Sado, and Kon on the cover of the September 9th 2002 issue of Shonen Jump. SJ2003-08-09 cover.png|Uryū, Ichigo, Orihime, Sado, and Ganju on the cover of the August 9th 2003 issue of Shonen Jump. SJ2004-08-16 cover.png|Uryū, Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime, and Sado on the cover of the August 16th 2004 issue of Shonen Jump. SJ2008-04-21 cover.png|Uryū, Ichigo, Rukia, Sado, and Renji on the cover of the April 21st 2008 issue of Shonen Jump. SJ2015-08-31 cover.png|Uryū and Ichigo on the cover of the August 31st 2015 issue of Shonen Jump. Uryū Movie Images Memories of Nobody MONUryūAsksHow.png|Uryū asks how the Dark Ones can force Soul Society and the Human World to collide. MONIchigoImmediatelyLeaves.png|Uryū watches as Ichigo leaves to find the entrance to the Valley of Screams. The DiamondDust Rebellion DDRUryuAdjustsGlasses.png|Uryū pushes up his glasses. DDRHitsugayaCollapses.png|Tōshirō Hitsugaya collapses in front of Uryū. DDRUraharaDrinksTea.png|Kisuke Urahara drinks his tea as the others sit in silence. DDRSadoUryuReact.png|Yasutora Sado asks why this is happening. DDRUry says.png|Uryū says he cannot track Hitsugaya's Reiatsu. DDRSadoFiresElDirecto.png|Sado uses El Directo to protect his friends from the fireball. The Hell Verse THVFriendsExamineSite.png|Uryū and his friends examine the accident site. THVMurakumoConfrontsFriends.png|Murakumo appears before Uryū and the others. THVTogabitoObserveGroup.png|Togabito observe Uryū and his friends running through Hell. THVKushanadaChasesGroup.png|A Kushanāda chases the group. THVUryuRevealsDanger.png|Uryū states Hell is a very dangerous place for Ichigo to be. THVGunjoConfrontsUryu.png|Gunjō greets Uryū on the second level of Hell. THVUryuRenjiConfrontGunjoGarogai.png|Uryū and Renji Abarai confront Taikon and Garogai. THVTaikonAbsorbsSeeleSchneider.png|Taikon absorbs Uryū's Seele Schneider attack. THVGeldschrank.png|Uryū traps Taikon with Geldschrank. THVUryuDestroysTaikon.png|Uryū turns away as Taikon is destroyed. THVGunjoShatters.png|Uryū looks on as Gunjō crumbles while laughing. THVKokutoDefeatsUryu.png|Kokutō takes out Uryū with one slash. THVUryuRenjiHang.png|Uryū and Renji hang from a tree as corpses. THVUryuRenjiEmerge.png|Uryū and Renji emerge from the rubble. THVKushanadaAttemptsAttack.png|A Kushanāda attempts to crush Uryū and his friends. Bleach (2018) LAUryuIdentifiesIchigo.png|Uryū identifies Ichigo Kurosaki as a Shinigami. LAIchigoSilencesUryu.png|Ichigo prevents Uryū from revealing Rukia's true nature. LAUryuRevealsString.png|Uryū reveals the Reishi string within his Quincy Cross. LAUryuFormsHeiligBogen.png|Uryū forms a large Heilig Bogen. LAUryuChallengesIchigo.png|Uryū challenges Ichigo. LAHollowBait.png|Uryū holds a piece of Hollow Bait in his hand. LAUryuCrushesBait.png|Uryū crushes the Hollow Bait. LAIchigoUryuTalk.png|Ichigo asks Uryū where Soul Society is located. LAUryuRevealsDetails.png|Uryū reveals that he knows an exiled Shinigami. LAStudentsTakeNotice.png|Uryū and the other students notice the commotion outside. LAGrandFisherGetsSerious.png|Uryū and Ichigo watch as Grand Fisher gets serious. LAUryuStabbed.png|Uryū is stabbed from behind. LAIchigoUryuMeet.png|Uryū meets Ichigo for what he believes is the first time. Uryū Video Clips Reiraku11.gif|Uryū grabs Ichigo's red ribbon using Reiraku. Ransōtengai.gif|Uryū uses Ransōtengai. QuincyFinalFormReiatsuAbsorption.gif|Uryū absorbs nearby Reishi in his Quincy: Letzt Stil‎‎. FinalQuincyForm.gif|Uryū uses Heilig Pfeil while in his Quincy: Letzt Stil. Gritz.gif|Uryū uses Gritz against Ryūken. Anhäufer.gif|Uryū utilises the Anhäufer abiliy of Seele Schneider. Sprenger.gif|Uryū uses Sprenger against Szayelaporro. LichtRegen.gif|Uryū uses Licht Regen against Ulquiorra. Category:Images